


Our Snowy Days Here (Our Recovery)

by Uno_Person



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hugging, I'm Bad At Tagging, Long-Haired TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), My First AO3 Post, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, POV Third Person, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Platonic TommyInnit & Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Swearing, Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uno_Person/pseuds/Uno_Person
Summary: It was all over.Dream was put into the prison, and Tommy could finally breathe lightly.His first step to perhaps a new, welcoming future wouldn't be easy, but that was okay.He just knows that Tubbo would be with him during their many steps to recovery.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 212





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, I got the courage to post this small snipet of a fic up on here, after so many people wanted some wholesome content over on Twitter,,,
> 
> I mean, they got what they wanted.
> 
> Anyhow, mainly here to say to please not upload my work on anywhere, but I would appreciate the sharing of my work via linking it to this fic. Just no re-uploads, thanks!
> 
> Also tad iffy on sharing with CC's, but I don't really mind, just don't blow up their donos and chat (as if this is EVER going to get popular).
> 
> (Also this is NOT a ship-fic, kinda weirdchamp to ship minors together, who said they both didn't really wanna be shipped together,,,)

Tommy had never once considered that he, himself, would be recovering mentally from the months of mental trauma within the span of the year. And yet here he was, laying down in a comfortable, warm bed with Tubbo, his best friend since the very beginning when joining the SMP. There was nothing too much to say, after all, Tommy hadn’t a clue what he could even be doing right now besides cooking breakfast for Tubbo, possibly. The long, messy blond curls sprawled over his face and pillow, and he knew very well that his hair was going to grow nearly as long as Techno’s if he kept the length.

That’d be quite funny, meeting everyone again only to see that his hair had a massive growth period in a span of six months. Tubbo’s hair had only grown to his shoulders, but that could be due to Tubbo cutting his hair when it reached slightly below his shoulders.

_ ‘I just prefer keeping it tamed, you know?’ _ was what he had said. Tommy didn’t really care what Tubbo did with his hair, so long as  _Tubbo didn’t yank his bloody hair when he brushes it_ — … anyhow, Tommy knew sooner or later, he had to get up and start cooking some food for the both of them… when he could maneuver out of Tubbo’s sleepy hug that he managed to get wrapped into. That was certainly a hurdle to get over, but Tommy was used to the daily maneuver. He gently covered Tubbo with the blankets, silently stepping over to the closet to pull out a fresh new outfit for the day.

He pulled on a dark red jumper, simple jeans, wool socks, and pulled out his favorite wooly green scarf that Tubbo made him (Tommy had made a red scarf just for Tubbo, he was very proud of his stitching over the past few months). He made his way over to the ladder, quietly climbing down it into the kitchen-living room combo. It’d always have been the same routine for the both of them; Tommy would wake up early and cook breakfast for the two of them, Tubbo would wake up sooner or later, come down for breakfast, then proceed to go out to hunt for more food and/or forge items to show Tommy later on when he returned. Tubbo had brought home flowers one time when he went exploring a little farther than the snowy area they had lived in, which was truly surprising and embarrassing for Tommy.

Nonetheless, he still kept the flowers in a pot, watering them so they didn’t die (Tubbo had since then been collecting flowers nonstop, and Tommy still kept them fairly close), and simply relished childhood feelings when Tubbo and he messed around in a flower field. His mind wandered while his body went on auto-pilot, already beginning to grease pans, grabbing a bowl to stir eggs, opening the fridge, and grabbing out the day’s breakfast.

Tommy truly wondered how long it’d had been since he last thought freely while his body worked.

Before he even knew it, he had breakfast finished and already laid out on the small table fit for two traumatized, scrawny teens. Not even a moment later, he heard a small thump and creak signaling Tubbo’s awakened form, simply now getting dressed for the day. Tommy went back into the kitchen to grab two mugs, going to pour two warm glasses of milk he had already warmed up.

A small thunk signaled Tubbo on the ground floor, and Tommy had already spoken the first few words of the quiet morning.

“Morning, Tubbo,” he spoke gently. Ever since living in Snowchester, Tommy had learned slowly that quiet was sometimes nice, he would yell sometimes with Tubbo, of course, but that didn’t mean he could also speak rather gently and soft when it was just him and Tubbo. His best friend.

“Hi, Tommy,” Tubbo yawned. Tommy could hear the drowsiness in his voice and the sleepy bed-hair on the top of his head made Tommy chuckled lightly. “... what?” Tubbo questioned sleepily.

“Nothing, big man,” Tommy cooed. “Just eat your food, alright?”

He had no response, but that was okay. He walked back out, placing warm milk on Tubbo’s side first before sitting down to eat his portion. That was a new development, Tommy had learned to care for others first before putting his own needs, not that he hadn’t had that already, but it was in a less toxic way than previously. It was a quiet, peaceful morning, and Tommy was rather glad his appetite was starting to come back to him.

When they had started to live together, Tommy had cooked quite often, only for Tubbo to consume the majority of the food on the table. Tommy hadn’t been able to eat properly for a few months, but he’s managed to ease up his lack of appetite.

Now Tommy could sit comfortably with Tubbo, eating bacon and eggs with toast. It was small, but it was better than starving himself.

“Do you think everyone’s been wondering where we’ve been?” Tubbo’s soft voice suddenly broke the quiet air, bringing Tommy’s mind back to reality.

“Probably, I’m sure they’re busy with their things though,” Tommy spoke. “We could always give ‘em a text?”

“Nah, I don’t wanna bother them,”

“Is not a bad idea, we don’t have to make a long text,” Tommy sighed. “We can just ask if they wanna visit, it doesn’t have to be some bloody reunion dinner,”

Tubbo seemed to consider his words carefully, as though he wanted to commit to the idea. They didn’t need to argue the idea anymore though, as a small text popped up on Tommy’s wrist.

_ Hey big man, it’s been a while. You wanna meet up soon with some friends? (Ph1LzA) _

“Oh, it’s Phil,”

After a few minutes of discussing with Tubbo about what he should reply back with ( Tommy had insisted to insult the man for the laughs, while Tubbo had very strongly said ‘no’), they had decided to send Philza a very warm message.

_ Hi Phil, yeah it’s been a while. Sure, we could meet, who’s coming? Y’all could visit Snowchester with people, it’s been a while since there was some action around here. Coords are XXXX XX XXXX. (TommyInnit) _

_ Big pog, I think it’s gonna be Quackity, Ranboo, Ghostbur, Techno, Fundy, and myself. You could get Tubbo too, dunno. You fine with us coming over though right now? (Ph1LzA) _

_ Yeah yeah, it’s fine. Just finished breakfast anyway, just make sure you lot ate already because I’m not feeding any of you. (TommyInnit) _

_ Gotcha lol. See you soon. (Ph1LzA) _

_ See you soon dad. (TommyInnit) _

“... you think I caught him off-guard?”

“Definitely, I’m gonna go clean the bedroom,” Tubbo began moving away from the space after washing his own dishes, going up the ladder once more to tidy up their room.

Tommy grinned to himself as he stood up, picking his mess up and going to the sink to clean his dishes. Putting them away neatly dried, Tommy grabbed a broom from the side of the fridge to sweep up the area, making sure that there wasn’t much dirt and dust around the house. It also gave him the chance to water the flowers, which also gave the realization that he had to brush his hair…

“... TUBBO—” Tommy had shrieked.

“WHAT?” Tubbo responded back.

“CAN YOU GET MY HAIR SORTED OUT?”

“NO,”

—

“Ow, stop pulling so hard!”

“Stop being whiny about it, you asked me to brush it!” Tubbo hissed.

“I didn’t say you needed to be aggressive!” Tommy whined.

“Shut up and sit there like a good teenager! I’m brushing your hair so I can do whatever I damn please!”

“No, I said brush it, not do my hair! I’m gonna actually style it for once instead of putting it in a ponytail!”

“Fine! I was almost done anyways, go style your hair or whatever, I have to clean!”

“Fine!”

Tommy could see the smile on Tubbo’s face when he turned away from the mirror, and it left a small smile on his own face. He had grabbed his now untangled hair, deciding whether or not to braid it like his family. It wasn’t a terrible idea, he will admit, he liked his dad, he liked his brothers, so he figured why not?

It totally wasn’t because he had genuinely missed his family, no, definitely not. His hands moved slowly through his hair, grabbing three long, big strands to braid with. It was a simple process for him, since Niki had taught him how to braid her hair a long time ago, and it honestly hadn’t left him. He liked Niki’s presence, it was a very peaceful and cheerful atmosphere around her (which he will never admit to anyone ever, except maybe Tubbo). 

Nonetheless, Tommy was already finished with his braid, he had to make sure it wasn’t going to get caught up in random furniture. Tommy knew well enough to possibly attempt another hair style with the braid, but he wasn’t quite sure what to put it up in. A ponytail would look strange, he hasn’t managed to get a good-looking bun down, and he definitely wasn’t trying any sort of complex style.

He should just stick with something simple, but he was very stubborn about doing so. Maybe he should just leave it as is, since he really didn’t have an idea of what should even be a second style. He sat up from the small stool, sliding it back into its original place.

Climbing down the ladder, Tommy wondered what else could possibly be done before the party arrived. Nothing much else, he thought, besides maybe some snacks, just in case someone was hungry… He hated worrying over stupid things, it was just second-nature at this point. Tommy definitely remembered he had asked Tubbo for specific items whenever he went out for a village, and Tommy had always made sandwiches whenever Tubbo had to leave for more than half the day.

Sandwiches were nice, right? Tommy liked to think so. Whatever, it was his choice, so that’s what he’d simply make for… He checked back on Phil’s message… seven people in total, eight if he included himself. That wasn’t difficult, Tommy could make basic sandwiches.

So he had to pull out bread and meat, basic sandwiches with lettuce, tomato, ham, and turkey. Yeah.

_‘Basic my ass…’_ Tommy snorted at the thought. He never could do simple things, could he? That was just an effect with caring about people now, yeah.

_ Hey Tommy! Letting you know we’re almost there. Maybe two minutes out. Catch you soon. (Ph1LzA) _

_ Okay, thanks dad. (TommyInnit) _

“You got two minutes at most Tubbo!” Tommy yelled out for the other.

“Thanks!”

—

With possibly a few seconds to spare, Tommy had dusted himself off to look presentable, and Tubbo had climbed down the ladder, looking around the area with a satisfied grin towards Tommy.

“Nice,” Tubbo complimented.

“Thanks,” Tommy replied. He moved over to Tubbo, brushing off dust from his sweater, and straightening his scarf for him.

“I’m not a child,” Tubbo pouted.

“You technically are, despite being older,” Tommy brushed off the comment. “I dunno, I just like to make sure we both look good.” 

“Kinda weird for you,”

“I know, big man,”

They both grinned at each other stupidly, it was two best friends teasing each other, and it was fun. Tommy sighed, wondering if it’d be okay to see everybody after so long.

“Did you put something together?” Tubbo questioned curiously. “I smell something, but I don’t know if its just my nose,”

“I made sandwiches out of panic,” Tommy confessed. “I was getting worried and started to panic cook, or I guess make,”

Tubbo patted him on the shoulder to show a little comfort, and Tommy smiled softly at the gesture.

_ Thump. _

Tommy had looked out the window, while Tubbo jumped at the sound. Perhaps Philza, after all, the ‘no flying’ ban had been lifted for the sake of his wings.

“ _Hello?_ ”

Tommy could definitely tell that was Phil. Tubbo had already started to make his way to the door, prepared to greet everyone at once when they had all arrived.

It was a few moments before Tommy could definitely hear a lot of different voices, all murmuring in excitement and praise of the location.

“ _It's so peaceful here!_ ”

“ _Oh, it’s lovely!_ ”

“ _Tommy’s been living the winter wonderland life!_ ”

Tommy could hear small chatter, and was very surprised to hear Wilbur in a human voice than ghost-echo…

_ Is.. Is Wilbur alive? (TommyInnit) _

_ Oh. I forgot to mention we had revived Wilbur… (Ph1LzA) _

_ … that’s okay, it’s just been a while. (TommyInnit) _

_ TUBBO WILBUR’S ALIVE POG (TommyInnit) _

_ BIG POG (Tubbo_) _

_ Do you mind if we come in? (Ph1LzA) _

_ Come in, don’t mind. (TommyInnit) _

“Oh, Tommy?” Philza had called out. Tubbo had opened the door, which left the group outside to let out a surprised gasp. Although no voices spoke up, Tubbo popped his head outside the door.

“Hello! Come in, it’s quite chilly out!” Tubbo cheered. There were quick steps up the staircase, and Tommy could see many figures already in the doorway.

“Tommy!” Quackity had shouted.

“Big Q! Me gusta!” Tommy laughed. Quackity had ran over to hug the taller, who was then followed by Fundy, and then Ranboo. Tubbo on the other hand, was being snuggled by Phil, while Techno and Wilbur awkwardly stood at the doorway.

Although Tommy was being squished by friends, he really, really wanted a hug from his family. Tubbo had pushed Phil playfully away, stepping over to where the others had crowded Tommy, embracing them all in a hug, leaving Tommy with his own family.

Phil stood at the front, Wilbur and Techno peeking from the sides cautiously, Wilbur looking almost worried, and Techno having the slightly stressed look. Phil looked the most stressed and panicked, almost nervous-looking, as though he was worried his own son wasn’t going to greet him positively.

Tommy had stepped forward and wrapped his arms as far as he could around his father and brothers, burying his face in his father’s chest. He really wanted a hug, he wanted them to hug him back.

Phil immediately broke down, wrapping his arms around his youngest, sobbing silently while whispering soft apologies. Wilbur had followed, moving around Phil to get the closest he could be to his younger brother, hugging him while he clung onto his clothes. Techno had been a moment, but based off of his tight grip and the less stressed look on his face, Tommy had known Techno really did miss him.

“I’m sorry Tommy, I should have been there for you,” Phil whispered.

“Is alright, dad, you’re here for me now…” Tommy sighed. His grip on Phil’s back tightened, and he was honestly quite afraid of letting his father go. It seemed like his family was afraid of letting go, too.

“Can you guys like, please shut the door? It’s getting cold,” Tubbo spoke over the emotional scene at hand, getting Techno to instantly jump off of Tommy’s side. He shut the door, brushing off his embarrassment, and looked around while Wilbur stood up properly.

“Nice place you got here,” Quackity noted.

“Thanks, we built it,” Tubbo replied back with a happy smile. “Did you guys want a little appetizer? We got sandwiches on the table,”

“Ooh, what did you guys have? I was getting hungry,” Fundy piped up. Tubbo had led the other three a little farther away from Tommy’s position, which he was very grateful for.

When he turned back, he peeked at Wilbur, who was shifting around in place uncomfortably.

“Hey, Wilbur,” Tommy greeted. Wilbur jumped a little, mumbling a soft greeting back. “What’s with that weak ass ‘hello’? You a little scared of me, huh? Wilby Sooty? Scared of lil bro Toms?” Tommy teased.

“No, I’m not afraid of you, little rascal,” Wilbur snorted. “... just a little nervous, is all…” Tommy could tell that Wilbur was generally nervous, since he did technically use Tommy and Tubbo for war…

“Weak,” He cackled. “It’s not like we care, past is past, I’m over it, what’s done is done, I’ve forgiven you over the past few months, don’t really care anymore,” Tommy confessed. “Anyhow, welcome to Snowchester,”

Tommy pulled himself off of his father’s grip, who was very reluctant to let go of his son, while smiling up at Wilbur’s surprised face.

“Did you want something to eat?” He asked sweetly.

“Are you really Tommy?” Techno interrupted. “Tommy never considers our feelings,”

“Fuck you, I’m a big man, I do what I want, I’m always mean,” Tommy shouted playfully.

“That is not true!” Tubbo yelled from the kitchen.

Bursts of laughter filled the small cottage, and playful shouts were thrown around. Tommy grinned stupidly at his family, rather relieved that there was a comfortable atmosphere in the household despite the newcomers.

There was a lot to catch up on, and he’d be more than delighted to talk with friends and family again. He might even say that Tubbo’s been with him all this time, though he’s pretty sure they’ve left enough context clues for them to piece together...

Oh well. Tommy was happy to see everyone again, and that was all he really needed in his life.


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things had quickly escalated after a few hours of the visit, and now Tommy had to deal with hungry friends and family.
> 
> He'd still do anything for them, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> I'm back with a chapter two of this, a lot of you guys really liked this so I decided to write more fluff for everyone!

Quite frankly, Tommy hadn’t expected for this reunion to escalate into something major. It got very out of hand very fast, and it had escalated to a now full fledged dinner with the eight of them in the small cottage.

Naturally, everyone had assumed Tubbo was the one cooking dinner, not the bratty, loud, messy teen. The amount of surprise in the room when Tommy had stepped off into the kitchen was not a surprise for Tubbo and Tommy, who only giggled at their reactions.

“What the hell, Tommy’s the cook around here?” Quackity had responded rather quickly. Tommy had laughed out loud, while Fundy and Ranboo had a rapid fast discussion about Tommy’s cooking being so good.

Phil had to prevent himself from falling onto the floor from laughing so much, grabbing onto Techno’s shoulders to keep himself up. Techno had made a loud ‘ _heh?_ ’ when Tommy had stood up, while Wilbur had blinked rather rapidly in shock.

While Tommy had stepped into the kitchen to prepare dinner, he could hear the loud commotion behind him, hearing Wilbur and Quackity ask Tubbo questions on what the hell happened to the both of them here.

“I dunno, he just said my cooking was shit,” Tubbo had answered.

“It WAS shit, Tubbo!” Tommy yelled. Tubbo had yelled a very hurt ‘ _hey_!’ at him, causing Tommy to have his usual wheeze and laugh.

Phil had stepped into the kitchen to ‘supervise,’ and Tommy wondered if he just wanted to see his son cooking an actual meal for them.

“Any suggestions?” Tommy had asked while he washed his hands. God, he should shower after this is over, he needs some time to relax.

“Dunno, you’re the cook,” Phil shrugged. “I’m just here to watch you,”

“Watch me to make sure I don’t hurt myself, or to see how I cook?” Tommy shot back.

Phil looked away laughing loudly, and Tommy began laughing playfully too. He turned back to proceed with his cooking, occasionally talking and answering some of his father’s questions over the past few months.

“Your hair has certainly grown quite a lot,” Phil noted. Tommy instinctively pulled his braid forward, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

“Oh. Yeah, it has…” Tommy murmured softly. “I just didn’t feel like cutting it, y’know?” He softly spoke. Oh, that was embarrassing.

“Looks like Techno’s, to be honest,” Phil spoke, moving behind him to look at it closer. Tommy jumped a little when his braid was pulled back by Phil’s hands, and was more surprised and flustered as Phil admired his handiwork. “Did you braid your own hair?”

“Uh… Yeah…” Tommy admitted. “I, uh, just wanted to make sure it didn’t get in the way today,”

“Ah. Makes sense. Reminds me of when you were younger,” Phil noted. “You’d always wanted longer hair like Techno and myself, you always tried to grow it out,” He laughed a little at past memories.

“And I always was mad whenever it didn’t grow quick enough,” Tommy sighed. “Embarrassing times,”

“Very,” Phil laughed. He paused briefly before sighing once more, and Tommy could feel his father comb through his hair with his fingers. “It’s been awhile since we last saw you, leaving without a word, and here you are, with your best friend,”

Tommy winced a little with the ‘leaving with no word’ comment, muttering a small ‘sorry’ while Phil combed his hair. “It’s not a bad thing, just wished you had updated us a little,” Phil sighed.

“Yeah, might have been for the best,” Tommy sighed. “Anyways, I’ve actually got to start cooking, if you don’t mind?”

“Mm. Sorry,” Phil laughed a little, backing off from playing with his hair. “Go ahead, Mr. Chef,” He jokingly teased.

Tommy rolled his eyes as he pulled out several utensils and supplies, opening the fridge for possible ideas. “Didn’t Fundy mention something about chicken?” Tommy asked behind him.

“Yeah, chicken for dinner…” Phil’s thoughts wandered off, and Tommy smirked at possible ideas and recipes.

“Chicken it is,”

  
  


—

  
  


After what felt like hours, which had only been possibly one, Tommy pulled the oven door downwards, and felt the refreshing wave of heat and delicious scent of freshly cooked chicken. Phil had muttered a soft ‘oh wow’ behind him, and could instantly hear several gasps in surprise with the aroma of cooked chicken.

Phil whistled in surprise, scratching the back of his neck. “That smells terrific,” He noted. Tommy smirked at the praise, feeling smug about his cooking skills. There were other things cooking on the stove, Tommy placed the pan of the chicken on the tabletop, turning off several knobs on the stove and moving some pots and pans off the stovetop. Tommy had removed his mittens for a moment, as he was not stupid enough to grab the pan itself with bare hands, and quickly asked Phil to help out with some of the other food.

He proceeded to sprinkle some seasonings and spices on the main course of the night, moving over to help Phil place all the food onto their own separate plates, adjusting some of the extras around and smugly smiled as Phil mumbled a complaint of how hard this was.

A few minutes later, Tommy had come out of the kitchen with plates balanced on his shoulders, while the chicken laid flat on his palms of the mittens, with his father following behind with plates of his own.

  
  


“Dinner’s ready!” Tommy yelled out, seeing the window slightly ajared, assuming everyone was mostly outside.

There was a rapid repetition of loud thumps running up the stairs outside, and Tubbo was the first to slide into the house with Ranboo and Fundy following behind.

Phil’s jaw had dropped while Tommy roared in laughter, placing food onto the table. Tubbo had immediately ran over to his usual seat, sitting down promptly while slamming his hands onto his knees in eagerness. Ranboo and Fundy had followed suit, sitting besides Tubbo and eagerly jumping up and down in anticipation.

Several more fast thumps were heard, and the rest of the party had arrived at the door, with Quackity in the lead as he slid into the house and placed himself right next to Fundy, who placed himself to the right of Tubbo. Techno and Wilbur had slipped a tiny bit, with Wilbur grabbing Techno back and allowing himself to be first into the house before the older twin.

Techno had loudly protested as his hair was yanked backwards, with Wilbur madly laughing and instantly running to be on the opposite side of his son. Techno had rubbed his head as he sat to the left of Wilbur, punching his twin in the side who gave a dramatic ‘ow.’

Philza had smacked both of his sons on the head, both being knocked forward in surprise and Tommy wheezed behind him. Tommy sat down in front of Tubbo, while Phil sat down in front of Ranboo.

  
  


Tommy could see everyone eyeing dinner hungrily, and he loudly proclaimed, “Alright, time for dinner!”

Hands flew all around the table, and Tommy had never seen Tubbo smacking hands faster than ever, Techno and Wilbur fighting over plates of food, Ranboo hogging some of the mashed potatoes, and Phil not bothering to thank him for the food (not in the mean sorta way, he just didn’t bother to pray or some shit).

Tubbo had managed to grab the first decent chunk of chicken, and when he had managed to grab his own territory, everyone else had started to fight over pieces and bits of the main course of the night. Fundy had the right idea of starting with the other, less important things, settling down and eating green beans and ham before fighting over pieces of chicken.

Ranboo had hoarded the mashed potatoes, only letting it go when he was satisfied with the amount on his plate, going for the less guarded side of the chicken. Everyone else was just madly smacking and jabbing for any sort of grab of meat.

Tommy wheezed harder than he should have at this type of situation, but seeing his friends and family fight over some portion of his cooking felt amazing to him in a weird sorta way. He casually pulled some of the meat out, eyeing his portion carefully as the table seemed to calm itself down a little, and sooner or later, everything seemed to be okay.

“This is so good,” Fundy mumbled, which led Wilbur to scowl at his son for talking with his mouth full. Fundy muttered a soft ‘sorry’ before swallowing chunks of food.

“True,” Ranboo drew out the last part of the word, making everyone laugh a little. Tommy could feel his face heat up a little in embarrassment, shyly chuckling as he put more food in his mouth to try to hide his embarrassment.

Tubbo had offered some sort of comfort when his leg bumped into Tommy’s, tangling their legs as they played with each other’s feet under the table. Tommy looked down for a moment, smiling at the old habits as they played before, feeling a warming sensation on his heart.

—

The rest of the night came and soon, everyone was saying goodbyes, there was a fair amount of hugging and soft smiles and pats, but Tommy was pulled aside by Wilbur, where his family stood off slightly. Tommy could feel his anxiety slightly rise a little, and he stood in front of his dad.

“Well, I suppose this is goodbye for now,” Phil sighed.

“Yeah, for now,” Tommy responded back almost immediately.

All four of them stood awkwardly there in the snow, the silence becoming deafening.

Wilbur had then decided to hug Tommy from the back, surprising the boy as he felt his older brother cling onto his back.

There was a very muffled ‘goodbye,’ and soon Phil and Techno had joined in, Techno being a little more affectionate than usual.

Tommy wrapped his arms around whoever it was in front, Phil he assumed, and closed his eyes as he breathed lightly. Family love, huh… It was so nice to have this. So, so nice, Tommy didn’t want to let go.

“We’ll visit again, just us three with you and Tubbo,” Phil whispered gently. Tommy nodded quickly, trying to find Techno with his hand and pulling the older. He could hear Techno huff in embarrassment, snuggling his head a little closer in the pack.

“Are we leaving now?” Fundy yelled over to the family, and instantly Techno pulled back, straightening out his outfit and hair as if he totally didn’t just tried to squeeze himself in the middle of their hugging session.

Wilbur had pulled back to yell at his own son, and Phil could only laugh out loud as he pulled away from his boys.

  
  


After a few more heartfelt and warm minutes, Tommy and Tubbo waved goodbye to the now parting party, Phil flying off with Fundy and Ranboo in tow, Quackity and Wilbur in a boat and Techno by himself in his own boat.

Tommy let out an exhausted sigh, pushing Tubbo to go inside, following behind as he playfully pushed his best friend in the cottage.

  
  


“I’m gonna go shower real quick,” Tommy huffed.

“Okay, don’t take too long,” Tubbo stretched a bit before climbing up the ladders to their bedroom. “I’ll go lay out some pajamas outside the door,”

“Yeah, thanks big man,”

  
  


Tommy headed off to the side of the living room, opening the bathroom door and instantly turning the lights on and closing the door. There laid a few towels already, and Tommy pushed back the sliding glass door to turn the water on, letting it heat up before he could even begin to shower.

After a little while, Tommy had deemed the warmness to be good enough, stripping off his clothes and getting into the steamed shower. He stood in the center as water droplets softly hit his face, and he began to clean himself up, pouring shampoo into his hands and beginning to scrub his hair clean.

He repeated the action once more with conditioner after washing out all of the soapy substance of the shampoo, making sure to get every inch of his hair and scalp.

As soon as he was finished with his hair, Tommy got to work washing off his body, bringing the rag full of soap to wipe over his muscular body. He didn’t think too hard about wiping himself down, only thinking about not using up too much warm water.

A few minutes passed, and he began washing up the soap off his body, then turned off the water when he was done. He shook his head to get some water out of his hair, brushing off water and shaking his body a little. He slid the glass door open and reached out for a towel, wiping himself dry body first, then reaching to dry his hair a little.

He stepped out carefully, opening the door outside to grab what pajamas Tubbo had left him. He pulled them in, and was already surprised that Tubbo had left a comfortable pair of a t-shirt and cargo shorts, alongside a pair of boxers of course.

He comfortably pulled everything on, drying his hair a little more before brushing it with a hairbrush, picking up a toothbrush afterwards to brush his teeth.

Finishing up, he stepped out, dirty clothes and towel in hand, laying the used towel on the back of a seat to dry off during the night, and began his journey upstairs.

  
  


He climbed into the bedroom to see Tubbo fishing through their wardrobe for a pair of shorts, grumbling bitterly as it was rather dark.

“Just turn on the lantern, you idiot,” Tommy teased.

“That’d just ruin the mood in here,” Tubbo huffed. Tommy wheezed a little, stepping behind the smaller.

“Did you already forget you put your shorts in the bottom drawer?” Tommy hinted. Tubbo stopped his hands temporarily before he embarrassedly began to open the bottom drawer.

“Shut up,” Tubbo whispered. Tommy chuckled, turning behind him to dump today’s clothes in a small basket. “Don’t take too long in the shower,” He reminded Tubbo.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in ten,”

“Okay,”

  
  


Tommy watched Tubbo climb down the ladder in the dark, and a few seconds later, heard the water start downstairs. He sighed softly, plonking himself onto their bed. It had been a while since he felt so comfortable and happy that didn’t involve Tubbo just being a dork.

Today had been an amazing day, it had been the most fun and lively Snowchester had ever been, and Tommy was very excited for his family’s next visit to the snowy biome. Maybe he’d cook once again for them, a small familial meal within the warmth of their home.

_Home._

It still felt surreal, living peacefully with Tubbo, off in the middle of a snowy, comfortable area. Snowchester felt like a home, a very peaceful and sweet home. It was nice.

Ten minutes had passed while Tommy thought more to himself, and he could hear Tubbo beginning to climb back up to the bedroom.

“Did you brush your teeth?” Tommy questioned almost instantly.

“Yes, I remembered to do that,” Tubbo shot back, giggling slightly.

“Good,” Tommy sighed. Tubbo tossed his share of clothes into the basket, crawling into the bed alongside Tommy.

No words were spoken as the two pulled the blankets over them, and shortly after, Tubbo laid his head onto Tommy’s chest, snuggling closely to his best friend.

Tommy wrapped his own arms around Tubbo, moving around slightly to get into a comfortable position while holding Tubbo in his arms. His chin pressed against the top of Tubbo’s head, and the two laid there contently while their limbs wrapped around one another.

Tommy snuggled into Tubbo’s hair, pressing a soft kiss into his hair. Tubbo only giggled, muttering a soft ‘clingy’ into Tommy’s neck.

  
  


He didn’t really care too much as he smiled at the comment.

  
  


“‘Night, Tubs,” Tommy whispered softly.

“Goodnight Toms,” Tubbo replied back, equally just as soft.

  
  


And for the rest of the night, they slept soundly and happily. It was just the two of them in a peaceful, snowy world of their recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand there's chapter two of this fic, hope you guys enjoyed this.
> 
> Anyhow, again, I'm going to mention this just in case:  
> NOT a SHIP FIC. WEIRDCHAMP.
> 
> I appreciate all the kudos and comments you lot have left, thank you so much! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Waah, long chapter long chapter—
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, I really appreciate all of them! <3
> 
> Have a wonderful day, see you next chapter! :D
> 
> // NOT a ship fic please be aware thank you! //


End file.
